The 158th Hunger Games
by Hello83433
Summary: SYOT OPEN The 158th Hunger games were infamous in the capitol, because of one miscommunication, these were the games know for only having one tribute from each district...
1. Wait, What? SYOT

"Hello and welcome to the 158th annual Hunger Games! I'm your host Clairith Tiebek and today we will be interviewing our head game maker, Leonest Sues , before delving into the exciting reapings that are taking place as we speak! Leonest, tell me, what will we be expecting this time around in the arena?"

"Well Clairith I have put a great deal of time and thought into the arena and let me say to our tributes this year that they will have to rely on their wits more than their brawn. There are many obstacles that previous arenas have failed to provide and I intend on making a powerful delivery! I wont, however, spoil the whole arena for you Clairith."

"About the tributes this year, Leonest ,are you excited to see the 24 young faces that will be competing this time around?"

"The 24?! This arena could only hold 12 tributes with about an acre room to each. I was told that we would only have 12 due to the district population crisis..."

The TV broadcast was suddenly cut off and the capitol emblem appeared with the anthem before the eyes of every remaining citizen of Panem.

* * *

**SYOT~** **Yes, there will only be one tribute per district but there will be a drawing held for which "lucky" adolescent will compete...**

** EX: fan1: PM's a tribute for district 3 **

**fan2: PM's a tribute for district 3**

** fan3: PM's a tribute for district 4**

** fan4: PM's a tribute for district 4**

Now fan1 and fan2's tribute will both go into a small drawing to see which one will compete for their district while the one that isn't picked will be added to the next district's drawing along with anyone who has entered a tribute for that district. Now onto the form...

**SYOT Form(on profile!)**

**Name: (be creative) **

**Gender: **

**Age: (12-17) **

**Preferred district: (choose only one) **

**Family: (list name, age, and relationship)**

** Friends: (list name, and age) **

***Short Description/Bio: (Include all physical features)**

** Preferred Weapon: (be creative) **

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Skills: (NO more than 3)**

**Weaknesses: (NO more than 4)**

**Bloodbath: (yes/no)**

**-If no, where do you run(or do you just stand there in shock?)**

**Alliance: (yes/no) **

**-If yes, which district(s) **

**-If no, why: **

**Token: (why is it your token)**

**Your plan for the Hunger Games:**

** ***In your tribute's bio, don't include any information that could only be applicable to one district, you may/may not be drawn for your preferred district.

** ****One more thing, everyone is reaped in these games due to Panem's dwindling population. ;)

* * *

**TO send your SYOT, just PM me with title "158th HG SYOT" I may/may not accept SYOT's that are sent in via reviews. Thank you for reading, Happy Hunger Games, and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	2. An Entourage of Escorts

Semore Elison was the first to hear the news, he was District 1's escort after all... but what to do? Only one tribute, either male or female, how could he choose a gender? He paced back and forth in the hovercraft that was making its landing behind District 1's justice building when his Bluetooth began buzzing. Semore pressed the button to answer the call, surprised by the voice at the other end of the line.

"Semore? This is Leyana. Did you hear the news? Only one tribute, ONE! How are we supposed to decide which bowl to pick from?" Leyana was District 4's escort and probably the most dramatic of us all. She always makes a show out of her district's reaping, making sure that everything is within the cameras view complimented her, and represented the district of coarse, "Semore, do you hear me? I am almost at their district and have no plan at all! I can't just go up there without a plan; it would dent my image…"While Leyana was talking, Semore's Bluetooth buzzed again, indicating another call. Leyana's must have buzzed as well for she momentarily stopped talking. They both pressed the 'Answer call' button and were greeted by another voice.

"Leyana? Semore? I hope that you answered because we have a major problem in District 11. I nearly went on stage before interrupted by a peacekeeper. Apparently only one tribute is to be selected per district. This is unacceptable! How do I pick which bowl I will draw a name from? Do you hear me? No one shall be silent to Darius Somaki!"

Darius was sensible, so he was the last person Leyana and Semore expected to call them. Although he did have some anger management issues, they were usually kept at bay with the arrival of the games, this could just send him over the edge if it wasn't resolved soon. While Darius waited for them to respond, the Bluetooths buzzed again. With a sigh, Leyana, Semore, and Darius accepted the incoming call. It was the same question once again…

"Hello Semore?" The female voice from District 2 chirped.

"And Leyana!" District 4 chimed.

"Don't forget Darius…" The escort from 11 added.

Okay...well since we are all on the phone together, I guess you heard what happened as well, right?" She was greeted with an impatient silence. "Well then, looks like some people need to cheer up. Anywho, does anyone have a solution to this 'complication'? I had both District 3 and District 5 call me earlier and neither of them had a clue at what to do. It is truly baffling…" her voice trailed off. Not long after, the Bluetooths buzzed again and two more male voices joined the group.

"Hey Semore, you heard about the problem, right?" The District 3 escort's voice was immediately recognized.

"me and Marx here called up Vanille but got nothing!" District 5 was on the phone too. "Hello, have you forgotten who we are Semore?"

"You know, it's me, Marx! District 3?!"

"And Cale. District 5. Ring a bell?"

"NO one has any answers guys! They seem to be sulking so no new information, sorry." Vanille spoke bluntly. That familiar buzzing of the Bluetooths came once again. Several faint groans could be heard over the line while Vanille simply stated, "I wonder who that is…", before pressing the 'answer call' button on her device. The others followed suit.

"Hello? Hello!? This is working right? Anyways, there is bad news guys, only one tribute per district! What are we going to do? This is almost as bad as the time that the Porie Disease came through and wiped out nearly all the cattle! I mean, sure District 10 will be slightly happier-with one less tribute to send in-but this is NOT good for the games! I'm almost there, what am I supposed to do?" A slightly high pitched male voice uttered over the still silent line.

"Pultine, no one has any answers so I suggest you fix your button up jacket and figure it out yourself because no one on the phone knows, okay?!" Vanille abruptly expressed.

"No one knows? Not a single idea!" Pultine stated, disbelief clear in his voice.

"No, not one suggestion…" Semore said. There was a long pause over the line. Leyana was about to speak up when the Bluetooths buzzed once more. All on the phone exhaled sighs. Another person was going to ask the same question. Everyone pressed their Bluetooths and three new voices joined the conversation this time.

"Hello, guys there is a massive problem all across Panem!" a female voice stated.

"Come on Clarise, I think everyone knows that by now." Another female voice argued.

"Girls. Girls! Please stop arguing. You're giving Teyana a headache. Now lets see is Semore has a solution." Teyana, the District 7 escort complained.

"Fine. Semore, what do you have planned?" Fang, the District 8 escort bluntly asked. She was definitely the party killer of the group.

"I was going to ask him Fang!" Clarise half-stated, half-yelled over the phone. The District 9 escort's voice accompanied with a full on whine.

"Will everyone calm down! We have no solutions, and currently everyone except for Effelin is on the phone rig-" Semore was interrupted by one final buzzing of the Bluetooth.

"Well, speak of the devil." Fang replied, a smirk planted on her face. Everyone knew it was there, even though no of them could see it. The call was answered, and the last of the escorts joined the conversation.

"Semore? I have assume you have heard about the situation. Well, so have I and by the lack of calls that I am receiving, I assume that everyone else is on the line with you." The District 12 escort correctly guessed. "Since we are all pressed for time, let's talk solutions shall we."

"No one has any solutions Effeline…" Leyana said. There was a pause.

"Oh, well then, I have thought of two options." Everyone was listening. "Option one, every district is given a gender, we have six males and six females." There were murmurs of agreement heard before Effelin continued. "Option two, we combine the names into one bowl for each district and draw from that." Effelin finished. Again, murmurs of agreement could be heard over the phone. There were a few seconds of small talk before it was agreed. Semore spoke up.

** "Okay then, it is decided unanimously that we shall pick option…"**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! There is a poll on my profile which option you would like to see the escorts choose. The poll will be open for a week for check it out and get your tributes in! Can't have a Hunger Games without the tributes. Till next time ~Hello83433**


	3. District 1 Reaping

Semore's POV 

I walked onto the stage of marble in front of the beautifully kept Justice Building. Peacekeepers, in their uniforms of pure white, lined the outskirts of the Justice Building, the stage, and the crowd of adolescents gathered annually for the occasion. The adolescents looked wonderful this year, fearsome, and wild; yet some of the younger ones still had their innocence. I walked up to the ebony podium and read the same speech that has been read 157 times before. I end the speech with the usual 'Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!' Before walking to the single, larger bowl that sits just to the right of the podium and extend my hand into it. At first I went for a slip that was settled on the side of the bowl but then thought better of it and fully extended my arm to the depths of the bowl, stopping when I felt the cool smoothness of the bottom of the bowl on my fingertips. I picked a piece that felt shorter in length and withdrew the slip. The crowd watched as I held the fate of one individual in my hand, silently walking back to the podium. I unfolded the paper and read the name. "Lace Kevertin" I spoke. At first, no one moved, only complete silence greeted me. I waited and still no one came forth, so I repeated the name. "Lace Kevertin"

Lace's POV 

I stood there, talking to the young girl who stood in front of me. she told me that her name was entered only five times this year. Mine was in the bowl twice. We continued to chat idly throughout Semore's speech, it never changed. Before we knew it, a name was said into the microphone. How fortunate for them to represent our District this year and bring home yet another victory. I stood on my tiptoes to get a better look of who was on stage when I saw no one except for Semore and the peacekeepers. Semore leaned into the microphone and stated the name again, "Lace Kevertin" he huffed, impatient. That was me! I never thought that I would have the chance to become a victor. I stepped out of my section and gave a silent goodbye to the girl I had made my friend. Walking toward the stage I could feel the impatient stares of very male and female that stood corralled until I was brought into the Justice Building. I made my way up the stairs and Semore took my hand to help me up, even though I could very well have done it myself. He announced me as the the tribute for District 1 this year and I was ushered away before I knew what to do.

Semore's POV 

"Okay people, we are on a schedule here! Two minuets for each family member and friend. Siblings 12 and younger may visit with their parents. " I stated rather quickly. I hope that everyone understood me because I don't have time to repeat myself. I walked down the corridor with two peacekeepers and the female tribute until we reached a heavy iron door that kept a small room behind it. The peacekeepers unlocked the door with a four-digit PIN number and walked the adolescent in before walking back out to retrieve the first family members, her parents. When I reached the side entrance, her parents were already seated on a porcelain bench, waiting patiently with Lace's one sibling,Glint, and several of her friends. I gestured for the parents to follow me for their good-bye. Since Glint was 5, he needed to wait for the next family good-bye.

* * *

**Hey there readers! So, I still need a few more tributes, don't be shy. The next chapter will be Lace's good-byes. Feel free to drop a review, I love reading them!**


End file.
